UN DIA INOLVIDABLE EN LA VIDA DE UNA CARTA
by SLAFIER666
Summary: AMOR, es un hemroso sentimiento que no es exclusivo de los seres humanos, tambien las objetos pueden llegar a sentir y esta es la prueba de ello, que da FE, de que cuando se ama no hay limites para ello.
1. SENTIMIENTOS QUE NACEN

**UN DIA INOLVIDABLE EN LA VIDA DE UNA CARTA**

**PROLOGO**

Desde el día que nos vimos por primera vez

No he podido dejar de pensar en ti

La pureza de tu alma y la amabilidad de tu corazón

Me impresiono tanto que nuevas emociones nacieron dentro de mí ese día

Y llevo preguntándome todo ese tiempo si estos que siento ahora sean lo correcto

La respuesta por el momento permanece oculta por el velo del misterio

Lo cual perturba a mi corazón afligido

Que siente y llora en silencio mientras mis pensamientos vuelan hacia ti

Por eso quiero que me ayudes, a despejar las dudas que hoy invaden a mi corazón

Por favor ayúdame

Te necesito

Por favor….

TOUYA

Cuarto de Sakura

Sakura (tomando entre sus manos una de las nuevas cartas Sakura): Eh ¿que será esto?

Kero (volando hacia Sakura): ¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿pasa algo malo?

Sakura (intrigada): Es esta carta Kero

Kero: ¿Que dices? Esa es la carta del…Espejo.

Kero (curioso): ¿Que es lo que pasa con ella?

Sakura (voz y mirada seria): No se por que, pero me pareció escuchar su voz hace un momento y además siento la carta algo calida.

CAPITULO 1: SENTIMIENTOS QUE NACEN

Continuara…


	2. CONVERSANDO CON UN EXTRAÑO

**CAPITULO 2: CONVERSANDO CON UN EXTRAÑO  
**

Habitación de Sakura

Kero (confundido): Que fue lo que dijiste Sakura, que la carta del espejo se siente cálida, no entiendo a lo que te refieres con ello.

Sakura (confundida): Pues veraz yo…

En eso se escucha la voz de su padre.

Fujikata (hablándole desde el piso de de abajo): Sakura, el baño ya esta listo puedes ducharte cuando quieras.

Sakura (respondiendo): Si ahora voy papa.

Sakura se queda mirando por unos segundos las carta del espejo parla luego voltear la vista hacia Kero.

Sakura: No, tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación, ahora vamos Kero tenemos que bañarnos.

Sakura toma a Kero entre sus manos aunque este no esta del todo conforme

Kero: Pero si ahora no me toca baño, por que, no quiero…noooooo.

Sakura: Vamos no digas eso tienes que bañarte para que así estés siempre sano.

Tras salir de la habitación las luces se apagaron repentinamente y una leve brisa de aire rondo por el sitio hasta que finalmente de la nada apareció la extraña figura de un sujeto de tez masculina, quien portaba una capa negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

Hombre: Vaya pensé que nunca iría, este es mi mejor oportunidad para saber lo que pasa.

En ese el hombre se acerca hasta donde se encuentran las cartas Clow y apenas trata de poner sus manos sobre ellas, estas reacciona y se elevan mágicamente alrededor del individuo hasta formando un circulo o al menos casi todas ya que la carta de espejo fue la única que permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.

Al darse cuenta de esta peculiar situación

Hombre (voz serena): Esperen no me malentiendan no estoy aquí para hacerle daño a su dueña o alguna de ustedes sólo he venido hablar con ella.

Hombre (señalando con su mano a la carta del espejo): Tal como lo supuse, esta carta alberga una fuerte emoción humana y no es cualquiera emoción, si trata ni más ni menos que…

En ese momento el extraño hombre tomo la carta del espejo entre sus manos para después voltear la vista hacia las demás cartas, a quienes les dijo lo siguiente:

Hombre: Lo siento pero esta carta y yo tendremos una charla privada, por lo que tendremos que salir de aquí un momento, pero descuiden no será por mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

Luego el hombre realizo una extraña serie de pases con sus manos y de pronto el ambiente de la habitación desapareció por completo, siendo sustituido por uno completamente en blanco.

En eso la carta del espejo empezó a reaccionar debido a nuevo sitio en donde se encontraba y como si fuera por arte de magia su verdadera forma fue liberada, permitiéndole ver al extraño con sus propios ojos.

Carta del espejo (mirada de preocupación): Pero ¿quien eres tú? y ¿adonde me has traído?

Hombre: Primero que nada no debes preocuparte como ya les dije a tus demás amigas mi intención no es hacerte daño y por otro lado respondiendo a tu pregunta, estamos en lo que podríamos llamar un espacio en blanco, un plano dimensional muy diferente en que estabas hace poco y donde todas las reglas de la realidad se ven alteradas de acuerdo a decisión de quien controla esta dimensión, por que aquí no existe nada.

Hombre: Es por eso que el sello mágico que te ata a la carta ha desaparecido permitiendo mostrarte como eres en realidad.

Carta del espejo (sorprendida): Entiendo, pero aun así ¿por que estamos aquí?

Hombre (sereno y voz gentil): Deseo tener una conversación amistosa contigo solamente.

Carta del espejo: Conmigo y sobre ¿que deseas hablar?

Hombre: Lo que pasa es que llevo tiempo observándote y hay algo que me intriga sumamente.

Carta del espejo (preocupada): Y ¿que puedes ser?

Hombre (serio mientras la señala con el dedo): A mi no puedes engañarme carta del espejo esa calidez que tanto tu dueña Sakura y yo sentimos dentro de ti, no es otra cosa que tus arduos sentimientos de amor, por alguien cercano.

Hombre (voz y mirada sarcástica): O debería decir por alguien cercano a tu nuevo amo y quien mejor que el propio hermano mayor de Sakura, Touya.

Continuara…


	3. UNA EXTRAÑA VISIÓN

**CAPITULO 3: UNA EXTRAÑA VISIÓN**

La plática entre la carta del espejo y el misterioso personaje continuaba.

Hombre: Y bien que me dices, no es verdad acaso todo lo que te he dicho.

Espejo (nerviosa): Yo…

Hombre: En verdad sientes algo por ese joven Touya no es así.

Espejo (ruborizada y con voz tímida): Si.

Hombre: Así es mejor, no reprimas tus sentimientos son algo digno de ti.

Espejo (angustiada): Pero es que no se si es correcto que sienta todo esto por que yo soy…

Hombre (tono irónico): Una chica enamorada, ¿eso es todo?

Espejo (sorprendida mientras se lleva a sus manos al rostro para ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas): Eh ¿enamorada?

Hombre: Exacto, eso que sientes en tu interior se llama amor, tu amor por Touya Kinomoto.

Espejo: Puede que sea verdad, pero eso no cambia que el hecho de que mi sentimientos jamás podrá ser correspondido por que yo le debo mi total atención a mi deber como una de las cartas Sakura.

Hombre: Te equivocas Espejo, tus sentimientos no pone en riesgo tu deber hacia tu nueva ama, Sakura al contrario pienso que ella se sentiría feliz por ti que guardes esos sentimientos.

Espejo: Pero ¿por que dices eso?

Hombre: Todas ustedes no solo tienen el poder mágico que Clow les dio al crearlas, sino también estoy seguro que él esperaba a lo largo de estadía en el mundo, ustedes aprendieran a tener emociones como el resto de las personas, sino él no las hubiera creado a partir de sus más profundos deseos e ilusiones.

Hombre: Y tu Espejo ha logrado sentir el más hermoso sentimiento que puedes compartir con alguien, es por eso que no debes sentir mal contigo misma y es por eso que he venido aquí para ayudarte.

Espejo (intrigada): ¿Ayudarme a que?

Hombre (sonriendo): A que tengas la oportunidad de poder expresarle tus sentimientos a Touya Kinomoto.

Espejo (asombrada): Poder expresarle mis sentimientos a Touya, ¿será eso posible?

Hombre (tono seguro): Con mi ayuda si.

Tiempo después encontramos a Touya durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación cuando de pronto vienen a su mente una serie de imágenes que parecían guardan una especie de mensaje oculta en ellas.

Touya (viendo dentro de su mente): ¿Qué es esto?

A su mente viene la imagen de él andando en su bicicleta cuando de pronto de uno de los camellones cercanos aparece la figura de un extraña chica de larga cabellera castaña y ojos color verde esmeralda, el pasa de largo en su andar mientras que la imagen de la chica se aleja de su vista mientras esta exclama unas palabras al mismo tiempo que su figura desaparece entre las sombras.

Dichas palabras pronunciadas por la misteriosa joven resuenan una y otra vez en la cabeza de Touya.

Voz (repitiendo una y otra vez): Por favor ayúdame Touya.

Tras escuchar repetidamente la misma frase, Touya despertó de repentinamente de su sueño algo exaltado, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

Touya (intrigado): ¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?

Touya levanta la vista hacia le ventana de su alcoba para así mirar a la luna llena, la cual se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

Touya (pensativo): Que sueño más extraño.

A la mañana siguiente

Touya (bajando rápidamente por la escalera mientras ve a su padre llevando una sesta con ropa sucia lista para lavar): Ya me voy.

Fujikata: Eh pero ¿por que te vas tan temprano si hoy es domingo y tu trabajo es por la tarde?

Touya: Lo sucede es que hoy desperté muchos deseos salir a correr en mi bicicleta.

Fujikata: Pero…

Touya: Descuida regresare para la hora del desayuno.

Fujikata: Esta bien, ve con cuidado.

Touya: Si lo hare.

Después de unos minutos Touya se encontraba montando en su bicicleta y andado a gran velocidad comenzó a recorrer cada una de las calles y aceras cercanas sin rumbo fijo y aun pensando en lo que había visto ayer mientras dormía.

Touya (pensando): ¿Qué habrá significado el sueño que tuve ayer?, no logro comprenderlo y lo que es aun más misterioso, ¿quien será esa joven que vi y por que pedía ayuda?

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Sakura, quien continuaba durmiendo plácidamente con Kero a su lado, en el escritorio de donde están colocado el libro de las cartas Clow, pareciera que alguien lo había tomado ya que las cartas se encontraban dispersas y mezcladas entre si, ocultando con ello a la carta del Espejo la cual se hallaba debajo de todas las demás completamente vacía y en blanco.

Continuara…


	4. ENCUENTRO DESTINADO

**CAPITULO 4: ENCUENTRO DESTINADO**

Casa Kinomoto.

Sakura (bajando la escalera y viendo a su padre en el comedor): Buenos días.

Fujikata (voz amable): Buenos días pequeña Sakura, hoy tú también te levantaste muy temprano.

Sakura: Si es que tengo varias cosas por hacer hoy.

Fujikata (amable): Entiendo hija, ven siéntate a la mesa el desayuno ya esta listo.

Sakura (mientras se sienta a la mesa ella alza la mirada como si recordara algo): Eh y mi hermano ¿a donde fue papa?

Fujikata: Ah, dijo que quería hacer algo de ejercicio y salió muy temprano en su bicicleta.

Sakura (extrañada): Eh.

Fujikata (sonriendo serenamente): Descuida, dijo que regresaría a la hora del desayuno, así que no debe tardar en llegar.

Fujikata (sirviendo el desayuno tanto de Sakura como el suyo propio): Pero mientras lo esperamos, lo mejor es que comamos, ¿qué te parece hija?

Sakura (contenta): Si.

Entre tanto por una de las calles cercanas, Touya comenzaba su camino de regreso a casa.

Touya: Ya me retrasado bastante, seguro que mi papa y ese monstruo ya habrán terminado de desayunar.

Y mientras transitaba tranquilamente de la nada algo pareció llamar mucho su atención.

Touya (alza la mirada y ve a una joven idéntica a la que vi en aquel sueño, de pie junto a un gran árbol de durazno que se encontraba en el camino): Esa chica…no puede ser…es la misma que vi anoche en mi sueño.

Touya pasa de largo sin detenerse mientras la chica no hace movimiento alguno para no llamar su atención y permanece cabizbaja con los ojos cerrados mientras el viento ondea por el lugar haciendo que los pétalos del árbol de durazno vuelen por dondequiera.

En ese momento algo en Touya hace que este se detenga de improviso su andar y desde lejos no deja de mirar a la extraña joven que permanece inmóvil.

De pronto a la escena llegan unos chicos del vecindario que paseaban por ahí en este instante y al ver a la hermosa chica parada en ese sitio, no pudieron evitar acercarse a ella para así llamar su atención.

Chico 1: Oh miren no más lo que tenemos aquí.

Chico 2. Oye nena que haces sola en un lugar como este.

Chico 3: Sabes pensábamos ira a un lugar muy divertido, por que no vienes con nosotros, vamos no te arrepentirás.

En eso la joven respondió con frases cortas y directas.

Jovencita: No gracias.

Chico 2: Oh vamos no seas así, ven con nosotros nos divertiremos mucho ya lo veraz.

Jovencita: Lo siento pero no puedo ir con ustedes.

Chico 1: Y ¿por que no?

Jovencita: Estoy esperando a alguien

Chico 3: Así ¿a quien?

De pronto Touya apareció en escena.

Touya: A mí.

Chico 1: Y ¿quien rayos eres tú?

Touya: Soy ni más ni menos que su novio, así que les pido a ustedes 3 que se marchen ahora.

Jovencita (atónita y sonrojada al máximo tras escuchar lo anterior): Su…novia.

Chico 1: Oh rayos, venga chicos vámonos.

Chico 2: Si vámonos de aquí.

Touya (mirando a la joven): ¿Te encuentras bien?

Jovencita (apenado y nerviosa): Si estoy… bien.

Touya: Espero que me disculpes pero tuvo que decir eso por que sino de otra forma esos chicos no te hubieran dejado en paz.

Jovencita (sonrojada): Si lo entiendo.

Touya: Bueno ya tengo que irme, me dio gusto haber podido ayudarte espero que pronto te reúnas con la persona que esperas, adiós…eh.

En ese momento la joven se abrazo fuertemente a Touya, quien ante lo sorpresivo del acto se vio incapaz de decir palabra alguna por un breve instante.

Pero la joven en cambio si pudo decir lo siguiente.

Jovencita: Espera por favor no te vayas, te necesito.

Ante tales palabras el rostro se Touya cambio radicalmente mostrando un semblante de sorpresa.

Y mientras ambos continuaban abrazados desde las alturas alguien admiraba con sumo placer tan conmovedora escena.

Hombre (viendo con detenimiento la escena): Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba y en parte se lo debo a ustedes amigas mías.

En la mano de aquel hombre aparecen al instante 2 de las cartas Sakura.

Hombre: Gracias por su ayuda SUEÑO y CREACIÓN.

Continuara...


	5. EXTRAÑA PETICIÓN

**CAPITULO 5: EXTRAÑA PETICIÓN**

Touya (dándose vuelta para separarse de la joven): Lo siento pero tengo que irme, no se quien eres ni por que haces esto, pero no.

Luego decir eso Touya comienza a emprender su camino de regreso pero es de nuevo detenido por la joven quien lo sujeta del brazo fuertemente.

Joven: Por favor no te vayas, escucha yo…

Pero de pronto la joven recordó algo y decidió mejor permanecer de nuevo en silencio.

Touya: Oye por favor esto es ridículo, no me detengas en verdad tengo que irme por que yo…eh

En ese momento Touya miro de frente a la joven y observo aquellos ojos color perla, que lo miraban fijamente con una expresión de profunda pasión y tristeza al no poder expresar lo que realmente sentía.

Este sensación no paso percibida por Touya quien a pesar de no contar con sus poderes extra sensoriales, no fue impedimento alguno para que pudiera darse cuenta de la situación por la pasaba la chica por lo que rápidamente cambio su actitud ante ella.

Touya: ¿Oye tienes un serio problema cierto?

Ante tal pregunta la chica movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Touya: ¿Quieres que este contigo un rato no es así?

Nuevamente la joven asentó la cabeza afirmando con ello que eso era lo que deseaba.

Touya: De acuerdo, permaneceré contigo hasta que anochezca, ¿te aparece bien?

Tras escuchar tales palabras el rostro de la joven su ilumino por completo con una algarabía y jubilo increíble que no puedo evitar soltar unas lagrimas de felicidad por sus ojos mientras sus candidos labios expresaron un dulce…

Joven (sonriendo de felicidad): Gracias.

Touya (recordando algo): Oh puedes esperarme un momento te prometo que no tardare…

Joven (extrañada): Eh si.

Poco tiempo después Touya entra a una caseta telefónica para llamar a Yukito.

Touya (hablando por el auricular): Por favor te encargo que cubras mi turno en el restaurante.

Yukito: Descuida me las arreglare muy bien, pero seguro que te encuentras bien Touya, tu llamada fue muy sorpresiva.

Touya: Estoy bien es sólo que… (volteando la vista hacia la joven)…lo que sucede es que tengo recordé que tengo un compromiso muy importante y no puedo faltar a el.

Yukito: Bueno si ese el caso no hay problema espero que todo salga bien.

Touya: Gracias Yuki te debo una.

Yukito: De acuerdo nos veremos.

Touya: Si (colgado el auricular), eh será mejor que también telefonee a casa para que no se preocupen.

Touya nuevamente descuelga al auricular para así poder llamar a su casa y esta vez se le ve conversando con su padre.

Fujikata (en el teléfono): Entiendo hijo, descuida todo aquí esta bien, si yo se lo diré a Sakura, cuídate.

En ese momento Sakura llega a la estancia y ve hablando a su padre por el teléfono.

Sakura (curiosa): ¿Era m1 hermano?

Fujikata: Así es, hablo para avisarme que llegaría tarde ya que ira a casa de una amiga a visitarla, por que esta muy enferma.

Sakura (intrigada y pensativa): Uh, eso es muy extraño, en todo este tiempo nunca le e conocido ninguno otro amigo a mi hermano que no fuera Yukito, no se por que pero algo aquí no anda bien.

Fujikata: Vamos hija, no sea suspicaz, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Sakura: Bueno supongo que tienes razón papa.

Entre tanto volviendo con Touya.

Touya (regresando con la joven): Bien disculpa si te hice esperar, ya podemos irnos.

Joven (contenta): Si.

Y así ambos emprenden su camino en un día que estará lleno de sorpresas y emociones.

Hombre (viendo todo desde las alturas): Bien yo ya hice mi parte, ahora todo depende de ti…Espejo, disfruta de este momento en compañía del hombre que más amas.

Continuara…


	6. UNA DIVERTIDA CITA

**CAPITULO 6: UNA DIVERTIDA CITA**

Aun era de mañana cuando encontramos a Touya en compañía de esa joven dando un paseo en bicicleta por los alrededores de la ciudad.

La brisa veraniega hacia acto de aparición y todo el trayecto de adorno con hermosos pétalos de flores de esa estación del año, despidiendo con ello un dulce y refrescante aroma, que fue de total agrado para ambos jóvenes que reina al unísono ante tan maravilloso suceso.

Y así anduvieron por varios minutos, hasta que Touya le pregunto a aquella misteriosa chica quien no dejaba de aferrarse fuertemente a él para no caer de la bicicleta.

Touya: Y bien ¿a donde te gustaría ir primero?, como te lo dije antes, te haré compañía todo este día, así que mi deseo es que lo pases lo mejor posible.

Al escuchar tales palabras nuevamente la joven se sonrojo levemente y ante lo actitud tan admirable de su amado, la chica no pudo decir nada.

Touya: Entiendo, ¿nunca antes habías tenido un cita, cierto?

Touya: Bueno despreocúpate se perfectamente por donde debemos empezar.

Al poco tiempo ambos se encontraban a las puertas de un parque de diversiones.

Touya: Bien que esperamos entremos, estoy seguro que te divertirás mucho aquí.

En ese momento Touya extiende gentilmente su mano y la joven responde muy animadamente dando la suya para encaminarla hacia la entrada de aquel parque de diversiones donde pasaron momento de suma alegría, al deleitarse con los muchos juegos y atracciones en los que participaron.

El día seguía su marcha, y las emociones no cesaban ya que después de divertirse en aquella feria, siguieron rumbo al museo, en donde la joven pudo apreciar las maravillas del pasado de la cultura humana, muchas de estas desconocidas para ella, mientras Touya no dejaba de mirarla fijamente con un rostro de conformidad al ver que la joven en verdad disfrutaba cada momento que pasaban.

Posteriormente comenzaba la tarde y ambos se dirigieron ahora a una buena cafetería para poder almorzar plácidamente.

Mientras la joven disfrutaba de una deliciosa rebanada de pastel, Touya bebía tranquilamente su tasa de café, sin perder detalle alguno del comportamiento de tan peculiar chica quien también levantaba su vista para mirarlo por lapsos no sin sentir algo de pena al hacerlo.

Luego ambos se miraron fijamente a la cara y no pudieron disimular lo gracioso del suceso por lo que los 2 se rieron sutilmente.

Poco tiempo después abandonaron el lugar y mientras Touya alistaba su bicicleta para empezar la marcha de nuevo, este volteo a ver a la joven y le pregunto lo siguiente.

Touya: Y bien ya hemos visitado los lugares que yo sugerí que fuéramos, pero no siento justo que solo yo decida a donde ir, por eso me gustaría saber si hay algún sitio en especial que te encantaría visitar.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y sonrió en señal de que si tenia un lugar en mente, por lo que no perdieron tiempo y continuaron de nuevo su camino.

Minutos mas tarde encontramos a los 2 jóvenes a las fueras del parque de ciudad, lo que hizo inmediatamente al joven Kinomoto preguntarse del por que de la elección del lugar.

Y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a la chica sus razones, esta se le adelanto diciéndole.

Joven (tono de voz gentil): Podemos caminar por el bosque hay un lugar que me gustaría visitar contigo.

Touya (algo sorprendido): Si claro.

En ese momento Touya no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos percibieron levemente instante ya que ante su vista pudo apreciar la verdadera forma de la mujer con la que había estado casi todo el día, siendo aun mayor su sorpresa al saber de quien se trataba.

Touya (asombrado mientras se dice para si mismo): No puede ser es esa chica…la misma que vi en aquella ocasión con el aspecto de Sakura.

Continuara…


	7. IDENTIDAD REVELADA

Pues aquí lo tienen ya amigos después de un tiempo de retraso aquí tienen ya el nuevo capitulo de este maravilloso fic, el cual esta a punto de llegar al clímax, así que esperen pronto el desenlace amigos lectores.

**CAPITULO 7: IDENTIDAD DESCUBIERTA**

Poco a poco la tarde comenzaba a caer y con ello el sol también iniciaba su lento recorrido para así dar paso a la Luna que comenzaba su asenso hacia el cielo.

Y mientras esto ocurría nuestra pareja se encontraba en el mirador del parque observando aquel esplendido atardecer después de haber compartido diversas experiencias durante el día.

El viento soplaba levemente y las ramas de los árboles se mecían de un lugar a otro como si anunciado de que algo esta por suceder y de hecho así fue ya que ante el esplendor de aquella maravillosa vista, Touya expreso lo que en su corazón sentía:

Touya (sonriendo y tono de voz contento): Este es sin duda de mis momentos favoritos del día, el atardecer, sabes algo, mi madre a menudo me decía cuando era pequeño, que siempre que viéramos una atardecer debíamos dar las gracias al cielo, ya que esa la mejor prueba para saber que el tiempo a pasado y de que estamos vivos para poder disfrutarlo en compañía de quienes mas queremos.

Al escuchar tan hermosas palabras, la joven no pudo evitar sentir melancólica.

Joven: Tu madre debió haber sido una persona muy especial.

Touya: Si lo fue, y no sólo ella todas las personas que conozco también lo son, mi papa, mi hermana Sakura, Yukito, incluso tú misma, todos son especiales a su muy especial forma de ser, ya que eso es lo que los hace ser únicos.

Joven (ruborizada): ¿Yo también soy especial?

Touya (sonriendo): Claro que lo eres y por eso que aprecio todos los momentos que hemos compartido ya que estoy seguro que tuviste que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder estar aquí.

Joven (intrigada): Eh que quieres decir con eso, es que acaso tu sabes quien soy realmente…

Touya (sereno): Por su puesto que lo se, al principio no me había dado cuenta pero después de todo este tiempo no hay duda, tu eres la misma chica que vi aquel día en este mismo lugar con el aspecto de mi hermana Sakura.

Joven: Oh no me has descubierto.

Touya: Descuida no estoy molesta ni nada de eso, pero si me gustaría saber por que hiciste toda esto para estar conmigo, sino estoy equivocado tu eres un espíritu, por tal razón no tienes un cuerpo físico, pero ¿como es que pudiste hacerte con uno y presentarte en frente de mi?

Touya: Por favor dímelo, cuéntame toda la historia.

Joven: Muy bien te diré toda la verdad que esta detrás de este encuentro entre tú y yo.

Continuara…


	8. NUNCA ESTARÁS SOLA

Bien amigos después de un arduo camino finalmente llegamos al ultimo capitulo no sin antes agradecer a todos los que con su comentarios me han apoyado en la elaboración de este fic.

Que lo disfruten y hasta el próximo proyecto

Gracias

Slafier  
**  
****CAPITULO 8: NUNCA ESTARAS SOLA**

Joven: Bien ha llegado la hora que te diga toda la verdad, así que por favor escúchame con atención.

Touya (sereno): Claro.

Joven: Bien como dijiste yo no soy como cualquier persona, soy es ser diferentes a lo humanos, pero tampoco soy un alma perdida, ya que fui creada a partir de los deseos del corazón humano de mi maestro y amo.

Touya (intrigado): ¿Amo?

Joven: Si un hombre bondadoso que fue mas bien como un padre para mí y que me enseño muchas cosas sobre ustedes los seres humanos y es por eso que siempre me sentí atraída así eso que llaman emociones.

Joven: Desde nuestro primer encuentro algo en mi despertó, una sensación extraña que no puedo explicar con palabras pero que sin embargo esta ahí y que me causa mucha incertidumbre pero a la vez un gran regocijo,

Joven: Por eso pensé que si podía estar en contacto directo con alguien conocido, tal vez así podría entender mejor esto que estoy sintiendo, pero creo que el resultado que obtuve fue todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba ya que ahora me embargan muchas mas dudas y nuevas sensaciones que no se lo que significan.

Joven (tono desanimado): Perdón por contarte algo que quizá sea tonto para ti, pero en verdad necesitaba decirlo, puedes reírte si quieres, se que tal vez todo esto no se mas que una tonteri…

Tras escuchar estas palabras Touya sin pensarlo siquiera puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven y comenzó a acariciarla con suma gentileza en señal de que entendía todo lo que ella trataba de explicarla

Joven: Tonta, claro que no lo es, al contrario no es malo tener esas emociones ya que eso es lo que nos hace humanos.

Joven (intrigada): ¿Humanos? Pero si ya te dije.

Touya: Tal vez tu cuerpo sea diferente al mió, pero tu esencia es la un ser humano como nosotros y eso que has descrito como dolor y regocijo, es lo que nosotros conocemos como sentimientos y tu has demostrado tenerlos, lo que te hace humana, en otras palabras lo que has sentido todo este tiempo es tu corazón.

Joven (llevándose sus manos al pecho y diciéndose así misma con un tono de asombro): Mi corazón…mi corazón.

Touya: Así es y gracias a él eres capaz de sentir alegría, tristeza, dolor pero sobre todo el amor de quienes te rodean, por que se nunca estas sola ¿cierto? Tienes a otros como tu que siempre te acompañan y comparte esos sentimientos contigo, por que ellos también tienen un corazón.

En ese momento Espejo recordó a cada unas de sus compañeros (las cartas Sakura) lo que la lleno de nostalgia el saber que las palabras de Touya eran ciertas.

Joven: Tienes razón, todas ellas antes de venir me expresaron sus mejores deseos.

Touya (sonriendo): Lo vez, es por eso que no nunca mas debes sentir sola o diferentes ya que siempre hay alguien para brindarnos todo su apoyo cuando más lo necesitamos.

Joven (tomando la mano de Touya con las suyas): Gracias me ha hecho muy feliz el haber pasado este día contigo.

Tras decir esto, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y con ello la magia utilizada poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Touya (preocupado al ver como todo el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba emitir una luz verde esmeralda): ¿Que sucede?

Joven (sonriendo pero con tono de voz nostálgico): Parece ser que mi tiempo para poder estar aquí ha terminada pero descuida no desapareceré del todo.

Touya: ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Joven (sonriendo y con voz dulce): Por que parte mi se quedara contigo en tus recuerdos.

De pronto la chica se elevo por los cielos y de su espalda salio un fuerte resplandor que de inmediato la transformo en su verdadera forma, la carta del espejo, todo esto presenciado por Touya quien lejos de sorprenderse pareciera estar maravillados con la belleza del evento que ocurría ante sus ojos.

Espejo (comunicándose telepáticamente): Gracias por todo…Touya.

Y la carta de espejo rápidamente se dirigió hacia él para después darle un calido beso en la mejilla mientras de sus ojos brotaban algunas lágrimas.

Luego de eso, Espejo desapareció en el cielo nocturno cuando la Luna hacia su aparición.

Touya (llevándose su mano a la mejilla donde había sido besado): De nada, gracias a ti por cuidar siempre de mi hermana Sakura.

Y así la cita de Touya con la carta del espejo termino y mientras el joven emprendía su camino de regreso a casa, desde un sitio cercano…

"Parece ser que las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo que esperaba"

"Eso crees"

"Yue, así que tú también lo has visto"

Yue(sereno): Si, cada momento.

"Y bien que es lo que piensas"

Yue (voz irónica): Que siempre has tenido una forma muy particular de poner a prueba tus ideas Eriol o debería mejor llamarte Mago Clow.

Clow (riendo y voz serena): Te equivocas en esta ocasión sólo quise brindarle algo de felicidad a la carta por que hoy es el día de su…

Yue(hablando con tono irónico): De su aniversario luctuoso ¿cierto?

Clow (riendo y voz sarcástica): Así que lo sabias

Yue: Recuerda que esa es un parte una de mis responsabilidades como uno de los guardianes de las cartas.

Clow (riendo): Estoy seguro de ello, en todo caso no me arrepiento de lo que hice, se con exactitud que Sakura es una ama bondadosa, digna de llevar el poder de las cartas que cree, esas cartas que llevan el alma de los seres que más ame en mi vida pasada y que ahora acompañaran a su nueva dueña en todas las aventuras y peligros a lo largo de su vida.

Yue: Sin duda eso será una historia interesante de observar.

Clow: Je je, lo mismo digo.

Entre tanto tiempo después en esa misma noche.

Touya admiraba el cielo nocturno mientras que una curiosa Sakura hacia acto de presencia para preguntarle a su hermano sobre lo que había hecho en el día.

Sakura: Eto…hermano.

Touya (volteando la vista hacia Sakura): ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

Sakura (moviendo los dedos en señal de curiosidad mientras habla con cierto nerviosismo): Saber me gustaría saber sino es mucha molestia que estuviste haciendo durante todo el día.

Touya (sonriendo): ¿Por qué? ¿estabas preocupada por mi?

Sakura (enojándose levemente): Claro que no, es sólo que siento curiosidad por saber

Touya: Muy bien ese caso no te lo dire.

Sakura: Eh y ¿por que no?

Touya (riendo sarcásticamente): Por que mis asuntos no son de la incumbencia de los monstruos como tú.

Sakura (molesta): Hermano, que malo eres.

Touya (voz sarcástica): Si soy muy malo.

Sakura: Malo…malo…malo.

Y mientras los hermanos tenían esta amena discusión la carta del espejo era iluminada bajo la luz de la luna con los demás cartas Sakura a su alrededor con mi evidenciaran la felicidad que la carta misma mostraba al ver reflejada una cándida sonrisa en los labios de aquella hermosa joven.

FIN


End file.
